The Beauty of A Single Strand of Hair
by darkaznangel452
Summary: What happens when the one consistent thing in your life is taken? MZ
1. How It All Began

The Beauty of a Single Strand of Hair  
  
By ringo-gurl07  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I do not own them (Although I do wish I owned Zack). The characters and the basic storyline belong to Fox and James Cameron.  
  
To All: I have taken some time and re-written this story. I hope the readers will find this one more interesting and not so rushed.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 1: How it all began  
  
2008-Manticore had always kept the soldiers head shaved. This way they could be identified by their barcode easier.  
  
"I would like to find out how fast their hair grows," the man in charge named Lydecker said.  
  
"But, it would take an immense amount of time to complete the analysis and tests," said the new director Renfro. "But, I suppose if they could grow hair fast it would help them when they have to go away on missions."  
  
"Yes, very curious."  
  
"I will allow it, but what series are you going to test it on? It must be a female in the unit."  
  
"I was thinking the X5's. They after all are the superior race of soldiers."  
  
"Yes, indeed! But, how long shall they grow their hair out?"  
  
"I was thinking a year."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*************  
  
Two days later in a classroom of the X5's. Suddenly, Lydecker walked in.  
  
"X5/452 and X5/599 please stand," barked Lydecker.  
  
A girl who was about 9 years of age stood, she had enormous brown eyes. They were like gazing into a deep tunnel. She answered to X5/452.  
  
The guy that answered to X5/599 was tall and judging by the looks was about 12 years of age. He had blue eyes that, since he was always emotionless they were like a dark river bottom.  
  
"Please follow me to my office." He said speaking to them. To the teachers. "That will be all please continue with your lessons."  
  
The pair of X5s followed Lydecker down the hall and inside his office.  
  
His office was lined with pictures of the X5s. They were the most recent pictures of them. They were the mug shots that had been taken only last week.  
  
"X5/452, I have asked the council to take some deep consideration about an experiment I have had in mind for a long while. This experiment is about hair growth. You have been chosen to be the one that will grow your hair for a year. You will go weekly to the infirmary followed by X5/599. You will be check upon to see how fast your hair is growing." He now turned to X5/599. "This experiment may cause difficulties with many things. First off, X5/452 will get 7 new hair ties every week and a hairbrush to keep her hair from knotting up. She is to have her hair up at all times during training. You may not I repeat may not punish her for stopping during a drill to pull her hair back again. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir." Barked X5/599.  
  
"Well then soldiers off to the barracks. I believe you two will need to talk about this before the others are notified. Dismissed."  
  
They silently marched back to the barracks and sat down comfortably on the bunks they had been assigned to. Their bunks were right next to each other considering X5/599 was CO and X5/452 was SIC.  
  
X5/599 broke the ice, "Max, are you okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It will be cool to be the only one with long hair!" Her eyes widened with interest.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Yeah Zack?"  
  
"I just want to tell you be warned, because I have reason to believe that the others may get a little catty about this."  
  
"It's okay Zack, I can take care of myself. Plus, if I don't I have my big brother to help me out." She playfully punched his arm smiling.  
  
He instantly turned his straight face into a large grin. "Why is it Max that you make me feel normal?"  
  
"Dunno, but if you find out first. Tell me. Okay? By the way let's go tell the others this news I think it will come as a shock to them."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it will."  
  
*****************  
  
For the next 11 months Max went to the infirmary weekly to graph the hair growth. At just 11 months and 30 days her hair was down to the bottom of her shoulders.  
  
******************  
  
The next week Max went to the infirmary they told her that in 3 days they were going to shave her head again. This time Zack was not allowed to go in with her.  
  
When she came out she was shaking very badly.  
  
They marched silently back to the barracks.  
  
Once inside Zack grabbed Max's arm and flung her around. Her eyes were glazed over; they were ready to shed the first tears she would ever have cried in her life. "What's the matter Max?"  
  
Fighting back tears she cried, "They said they were cutting my hair in 3 days. I don't want to lose my hair. I think it is beautiful."  
  
"It is, but you yourself is even more beautiful." He looked up with her. To her amazement there was something different in his eyes. It was like a caring deep down that couldn't be explained.  
  
"Max, I have thought this over for a long time. We are going to escape."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
************** 


	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I do not own them (Although I do wish I owned Zack). The characters and the basic storyline belong to Fox and James Cameron.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Escape  
  
The next night the X5s pretended to fall asleep. As soon as the guards outside were narrowed down to 1 they got out of their beds silently.  
  
Zack, who was in the lead, kicked open the door and quickly snapped the guard's neck. Eva who was behind him picked up one of the guard's gun, she then signaled for the others to follow her.  
  
They crept silently down the dark hall. When they were almost to the door which they would escape through they met Lydecker and about 8 of his men. Lydecker was pointing a gun at Eva.  
  
Eva in return was pointing her gun at Lydecker. She was about to pull the trigger when, for the first time in his life Lydecker was quicker than an X5. He pulled the trigger of the gun. Leaving Eva lying on the floor..dead.  
  
Max who had been standing behind Eva fell into Zack's arms almost at once. She couldn't believe Lydecker would do such a thing. She knew he wanted them to train hard, but she couldn't believe he would kill one of them.  
  
Looking up at Zack, Max saw him give the signal. Escape and Evade. They gave Lydecker one final look and plunged out the window.  
  
The snow was cold, but they didn't feel it. They were used to it though. They always had to train outside, barefoot in the middle of winter.  
  
When the group reached a set of trees they hid behind a humongous log. Zack then started giving orders.  
  
They were to pair off. Tinga and Jondy, Krit and Syl, Brin and Zane, Ben and Matt, Kylie and Evan, and Zack and Max.  
  
They all gave each other a final look, and then they were gone. The only people left were Max and Zack.  
  
Zack looked at Max and pointed over to the perimeter fence just 50 feet away. She nodded and they took off. They both cleared the fence easily, but ran as fast as they could far away from the fence.  
  
They ended up in a forest about 20 miles North of Manticore.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah Zack?"  
  
"You know what we have to do."  
  
"Yeah," she looked at him with tears in her eyes," but do we have to split up?"  
  
"You know we do. I promise you though that I will come and find you as soon as I find all the others."  
  
"But, that could take years!"  
  
"I promise you that I will see you in less than a year." As he said this he reached up and touched her cheek, cupping it gently in his hands.  
  
"Zack, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go. I'll see you around."  
  
As he said this Zack turned and left.  
  
**********************************  
  
I hope you liked it. If you have any more ideas for what could happen next email them to me. Then maybe I'll get it right. Can't wait till the next one. 


	3. The New Life

Chapter 3: The New Life  
  
**********************************  
  
After Zack had turned around and left Max turned and left too. After traveling for about a week she found herself in the city of Seattle. She thought to herself, 'This looks like a good place to stay. Zack will surely find me here. But, just in case I'll call his contact number that he had me memorize.  
  
Max's first stop was the orphanage. She went their and told people her name was Elizabeth Leroy. They believed her and took her in.  
  
Several weeks after she had come to the orphanage a nice couple came and adopted her. Their names were Tom Jolifer and Maryann Jolifer.  
  
They then took her to their house, which was in the middle of Seattle. It was right next to the space needle.  
  
For some reason she had always loved the space needle. She thought it was probably because she liked heights. So, every night she would sneak out of her bed, she didn't need any sleep, and go up to the space needle.  
  
She like looking down on the people. It made her feel almost normal. Like somebody out there wanted her to be there. Like she wasn't being hunted or chased down.  
  
About 5 months after Mr. & Mrs. Jolifer had taken her in she heard a light rap on the front door at 6 pm.  
  
"Elizabeth dear, could you get that?", said Maryann.  
  
"Yes, coming."  
  
When she opened the door she saw a boy around 12 or 13 standing there staring at her.  
  
He had blue eyes and blond hair. He was quite cute. She made this mental note right away.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes. Um.I'm looking for someone named Max. Would she be here."  
  
Max jumped as she heard her name. Then she took a closer look and saw that it was Zack. But, he had changed very much. He had let his hair grow out and it looked awfully handsome.  
  
"Um.can we go outside for a moment?"  
  
"Ya, sure." He turned around and retreated down the steps and leaned against the railing.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go outside and talk to a friend for a little while, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, but be back in at least an hour and a half."  
  
"Alright, bye." She closed the door behind her.  
  
She now looked questionably at the boy and said," Zack? Is that you?"  
  
He grinned, "Ya, it's me. I thought that was you but I wasn't sure so I thought I would ask."  
  
"You nearly scared me there. Here I go by Elizabeth Leroy."  
  
"I noticed," he said smirking. "So, do you think Lydecker is on to you?"  
  
"No, I don't think he knows I'm here. So, did you find all the others?"  
  
"Ya, they're all safe and in foster families."  
  
She grinned back at him. Then she slowly walked towards him and flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I really missed you Zack. I hope you know that."  
  
"I missed you too. So, do you go up on the space needle every night?" he asked pointing towards it.  
  
"Ya, how did you know that?" she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I was here last night too, but I thought I would make sure it was you before I knocked on the door."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, can I meet you up there tonight? Then we can leave from there. If you want to come with me?" he added as she frowned slightly.  
  
"I want to come with you, but how are we going to get food and stay?"  
  
Just then he pulled out a big wad of dollar bills.  
  
"Okay, Zack?"  
  
"Yeah, Max?"  
  
"Be careful, I'll see you tonight. I won't tell them I'm leaving either, I'll just sneak out. I'm only going to bring 5 outfits okay?"  
  
"Ya, that should be enough. I only have 3."  
  
"I'll ask them for some more money to get you some more clothes. See you later!"  
  
She turned and retreated back into the place she had called home for 5 months.  
  
Once she was safely inside she walked up to her foster mother and hugged her.  
  
"What was that for Elizabeth?" Maryann asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I love you very much. So, what's for supper?" she asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"We're having spaghetti."  
  
*************  
  
After they ate dinner they each retreated to their bedrooms.  
  
Max pretended to get ready for bed, but really she was packing her black Nike bag. She packed 5 different outfits that included; 4 black shirts and 1 red. Also, she had 3 pairs of leather pants and 2 pairs of blue jeans, along with her leather jacket. She couldn't leave this behind.  
  
At dinner she had asked the Jolifers for some money. She had said she was going to get an early start tomorrow, shopping in other words. They had believed her and given her $125.  
  
After she had her bags packed she securely locked her bedroom door. She snuck out her window and started her quick, silent climb to the top of the space needle.  
  
When she arrived she found Zack already there standing at the edge. She felt an urge to sneak up on him, but she didn't in fear that he might panic and jump. So, she loudly cleared her thought. He slowly turned around, wearing a devious grin.  
  
"What?" she asked returning his grin.  
  
"Max..you look.um..beautiful." he finished.  
  
Blushing slightly," Thanks."  
  
"So, where are we going? Los Angelos, New Mexico, Miami." She went on naming of numerous cities.  
  
"Max," he said catching her attention," we have to look after the others. That means we won't just live in one place."  
  
"Oh! That will be so much better!"  
  
"Okay let's go. We're going to check on Krit first. That means we're going to L.A."  
  
They climbed down the space needle and took off into the darkness.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope you find this chapter okay. It will turn out better in the end, I promise. Well if you have any ideas for the next chapter either email them to me or add them in reviews. Thanks!  
  
ari 


	4. Routine Check

Chapter 4: Routine Check  
  
**********************************  
  
After they had left Seattle they had gone straight to L.A. When they got their Zack led Max to a baby-blue colored house.  
  
Zack approached the door and rapped on it.  
  
A rather plump gentleman answered the door.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" he asked kindly.  
  
Zack cleared his throat," Hi, we're looking for Krit. Is he around?"  
  
"Ya, actually he just got home from baseball practice." He then turned his back on Max and Zack. "Krit," he called. Then he strode of towards what they presumed to be the living room.  
  
Suddenly a very slim boy appeared behind him, he had dark brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing the same mischievous grin he had always worn in the barracks at Manticore.  
  
"Hey Zack!" suddenly he turned and said, "Who is this, surely it can't be my Maxie?"  
  
Max grinned at Krit and gave him a big hug. "So, big bro what have you been up to?"  
  
Still grinning Krit answered Max," Nothing here, it's the most boring town I've ever been in."  
  
Max laughed along with Krit. Zack however asked Krit," So, are you sure nobody know who you are here?"  
  
"Ya, I'm positive."  
  
"Krit, I'm sorry to cut short your time with your little sister but we gotta go check on the others. We'll be back though." He promised.  
  
Max's smile drooped a little, but she gave Krit another hug and followed Zack down the sidewalk. She waved at Krit just as he was shutting the door.  
  
*************  
  
"So, where next?" Max asked Zack when they left Krit's. "Well I was thinking of going to see Jondy in San Diego. But, we gotta get a room tonight I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay" she winked at him. Not all of them could go without sleep.  
  
They got a cheap hotel, actually Zack got the hotel, because they didn't want to look like some teenagers going to get laid.  
  
When they met in the hotel room their gaze's locked. For a moment Max swore she saw Zack's eyes lose their darkness and twinkle. But, then she blinked and thought she must have imagined it.  
  
Zack slept on one of the beds while Max sat on her bed thinking deeply about what had happen over the last 6 months. They had escaped Manticore. She just couldn't believe it. But, suddenly Zack awoke with a start.  
  
"What's the matter Zack, are you okay?" she asked concern mingling within her voice.  
  
"Ya," he answered wearily," just had a bad dream."  
  
"Wanna tell me what it was about?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She got up and sat next to him on his bed. She was suddenly very aware of how close to him she was and how attractive she thought he was. "Spill it." She said.  
  
"Well I have this nightmare often. It's about back at Manticore. We are escaping and suddenly out of nowhere somebody shoots you in the shoulder. You stagger and fall to the ground. The bullet passed right through you. I go back to see how you are only to find you dead. Then I get hit with a teaser and am lost. You know how much you mean to me don't you Maxie?" he said bring his eyes up to look into hers.  
  
"Ya Zack. I do. But you mean just as much to me, and if anything ever happened to you I'd be there for you 100%." She gazed back into his eyes. She knew this was dangerous, she was treading on grounds that shouldn't be touched, but to her surprise he leaned over and gave her a big hug.  
  
Suddenly realizing what he had done, Zack pulled back, unsure of how Max would feel about this. He had been mulling over telling her that he loved her, but he just couldn't do it. But, he didn't know that the same thing had been going through Max's head as well.  
  
'I can't believe he just hugged me. Maybe he does feel more between us than a friendship, but then maybe he's just really tired. I want to tell him I love him, but I can't it could end in me losing him.'  
  
When Zack pulled back Max thought she did something wrong. So, she asked," Did I do something wrong?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"No," he answered quickly," I just thought that maybe we should get a move on."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully," And let you go with out sleep? Not in this lifetime, bro."  
  
As she said this they both winced. She couldn't believe she had said that, she thought of him as more than a brother. He on the other hand was sad, because then he realized he couldn't expect anymore from her than friendship.  
  
"Sorry," she said suddenly.  
  
He looked up, he couldn't believe what he heard," What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry for..well I can't remember." She looked down quickly at her feet.  
  
But then he lightly touched her chin and guided it back up to meet his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Yeah Max?"  
  
"Have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time. That's what life is all about."  
  
"I mean something you really, really, wanted. Like a person."  
  
His face suddenly went grim," Max, did you leave a boyfriend back in Seattle?"  
  
She looked up astonished," What? No, I didn't have anyone in Seattle. I didn't even have any friends." She looked down at her feet again. These thoughts made her sad.  
  
"Well, I best be getting some sleep. So, you know, we can move in the morning." He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right here if you have another dream too, okay, don't hesitate to come to me." She looked up at him and looked into his eyes.  
  
She felt something stir, something deep inside of her, something so deep her own heart couldn't whisper the words to her. Suddenly, she looked away.  
  
*************  
  
After Zack had slept they had fled the motel. When they got to San Diego they came to an orphanage named "For those who's relatives are lost to the living".  
  
"Kind of corny name, huh Zack?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go see if Jondy is still here. She didn't leave a message so I'm just assuming she's still here."  
  
They walked into the building, and up to the secretary.  
  
"Hello." She greeted friendly. "Do you need to stay here?"  
  
"No, we're just looking to talk to our friend. Her name is Jondy."  
  
"Yeah, she'd be in her room right now. Second door on the left." She said brightly after they had started walking away.  
  
They knocked on the door and heard," Who is it? I'm kinda busy right now!"  
  
"It's me Jondy, and I brought somebody with me."  
  
The door flung open. "Zack! How are you? Ooh! Maxie, it's so good to see you!" she said giving Max a big hug.  
  
Zack got right down to business after the door was closed tightly behind him. "So, Lydecker hasn't seen you, has he?"  
  
"Nope. I haven't left here since I came. I really want to get out and steal some new outfits. These ones are ugly." She pointed at her dresser.  
  
"Just stay here and be safe, and if you get into trouble call my contact number. Okay?"  
  
"You're not going to leave, just like that? Are you?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta check up on Zane. Well I'll miss you little sister." With that he opened the door and waited for Max.  
  
"Take care of your self baby sister. I'll miss you." Dropping her voice. "Call me sometime if you get away from him, 1-849-439-4632."  
  
Max and Jondy gave each other another hug and with that they were gone.  
  
Once Zack and Max were outside the building Max asked," So, where's Zane?  
  
"He's in New Mexico."  
  
*************  
  
The next night they were walking through a town and saw 4 big thugs eyeing Max up. The thugs nodded to each other and came over and circled Max.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady. Looking for a night adventure? Cause if you are, best not be looking in this kinda riff-raff," the first thug said pointing towards Zack, which was outside the circle by now. Held by the biggest and the dumbest one.  
  
At these words Max lost her temper. Nobody called Zack riff-raff. He was way better than that. With those thoughts she kicked the first thug in the groin and then with a swift kick to the temple knocked him out.  
  
The second thug came over and Max jumped up and did a back flip kicking him in the chin. He too fell to the ground. The third thug came over and attempted a punch at Max. She caught it and sent one flying back at his nose. Knocking him out cold with a bloody nose.  
  
The thug that had been holding Zack was now lying at Zack's feet.  
  
"Nice job." Zack said to Max as she walked over.  
  
"No, prob. Didn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Cool! Me either." He looked into her eyes and saw her eyes suddenly change from cold too warm and loving.  
  
Max looked into Zack's eyes with all the love she could give and felt her military self slipping away. As she looked into his eyes she too saw his eyes change. They went from cruel to misty and loving.  
  
They stood their and gazed into each other's eyes until one of the thug's got up and pushed Max into Zack. Zack in return wrapped his arms around Max and whispered," Max are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said unwilling to let go of him.  
  
Zack reluctantly released Max and took a hard swing at the thug. Knocking him out cold.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Suddenly he started grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I've never seen you smile." She said herself grinning.  
  
"What can I say, even I have my weakness." He said shrugging.  
  
Suddenly he reached up and pushed a strand of hair back and tucked it behind her ear. As if realizing what he had done he quickly took his hand away and backed up a step. "We better get a move on if we want to go see Zane."  
  
"Yeah," she said still looking misty eyed.  
  
********************************** 


	5. Heat?

A/N: HEY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WENT TO BASKETBALL CAMP AND THEN I KINDA FIGURED OUT THAT I LIKED MAX/ALEC FICS ALSO. SO I HAVE BEEN READING TONS OF FICS. SORRY! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THESE CHAPTERS COME QUICKER! ENJOY!  
  
ARI  
  
***By the way in this story Max is 13 and Zack is 16. That should spice things up a bit!***  
  
Chapter 5: Heat?  
  
**********************************  
  
Max and Zack proceeded to Zane's place in New Mexico. When they arrived Max was in fury.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think to bring cooler clothes. It must be like 100( out." Max said with a touch of annoyment.  
  
"I'm sorry." Zack answered looking downtrodden because he thought Max was mad at him.  
  
"No, that's aiight. It's not your fault." She replied while beating her hand furiously next to her face. "Is it getting hotter or is it just me?" she felt like she was burning up.  
  
"I don't feel it getting hotter, but maybe it's because you still have your jacket on." He said eyeing her.  
  
"Right," she replied taking off her jacket. "So, are we almost to Zane's?"  
  
'Mmmm.Zane..he sure is hott. What the hell? What's going on in my head? He's my brother along with Zack. Mmmmm.Zack! Oh my god, I'm in heat!'  
  
She looked up at Zack waiting for his answer. When Zack's gaze dropped down to her she had fear in her eyes. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah, Zack?" she purred.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked starting to get concerned.  
  
She suddenly slapped herself, "I am now." She replied.  
  
Zack just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking at the same brisk pace.  
  
'Oh my god! What will happen if Zack needs to get a room to sleep? I can't control myself in the same room with him, plus any minute now he'll be able to smell me.'  
  
Suddenly Zack said, "Max, I think we should get a room. You look dead beat. Wait here let me go in and get a room." He walked into a nearby motel.  
  
'Now how am I going to control myself?' she said asking herself in alarm.  
  
When he came out she forgot all her previous thoughts. Now all she could think about was this hott guy in front of her, she licked her lips, 'Mmmm.What a fine body we got here.' She slapped herself again and thought, 'Ew! Even if I am in love wit him, I can't just sleep with him because I'm in heat.  
  
"Max," Zack asked questionably, "do you smell anything?"  
  
"No," she replied quickly.  
  
"That's kinda weird. It smells familiar but I can't place it." Then suddenly he realized.  
  
"Max?" he asked afraid of the answer that was coming.  
  
"Yeah, Zack?" she asked trying really hard not to look at him.  
  
"Are you.um.in heat?"  
  
"I think so," she answered her eyes and voice laced with fear.  
  
"Shit! How are you gonna stay away from me, and how am I going to be able to resist you!" he groaned. Then realizing the second thing he had said slapped himself.  
  
"Sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"Why?" she asked with a baffled look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, for the second part?" he said doubtfully.  
  
"That's okay let's just get this bitch over with," she moaned. Suddenly, unable to resist the heat, she grabbed Zack and shoved him forcefully against the door of their room, laying kisses down his neck.  
  
He shoved her back, opened the door, and yanked her inside. Once inside he tried to run to the bathroom but she ran faster and went in before he could.  
  
'O god. How am I going to survive the next 24 hours? I could lock myself in here, but then what would be so bad of being with Zack. After all she did love him. But, no that's not the answer, I need to learn how to fight this bitch. I'll just tell Zack.mmm.Zack.that I'm going to stay in here for awhile.'  
  
"Zack." She said through the door.  
  
"Yeah, Max." came Zack's husky voice.  
  
"I'm going to stay in here and take like 20 cold showers. Maybe I can get it out of my system." She added. Though thinking 'It won't take it out of my system, and we both know that.'  
  
They had learned about the female's 'cycle's' only right before they escaped. 'Oh yeah, this was going to be one long night.'  
  
Zack didn't sleep at all that night. He was too aware of the scent of Max being in heat. His conscious was the only thing that didn't keep him from kicking down the door and making love to her. At least he had that.  
  
In the morning Zack finally dozed off for an hour. When he woke up he couldn't smell anything. He hadn't opened his eyes and ideas kept running through his head. 'What if Max had it so bad she left and did it with someone else? What if she left because I wouldn't do it with her. No, she wouldn't want me anyways, she's too good for me.'  
  
When he finally opened his eyes he saw Max sitting in a chair staring at him.  
  
"Max?" he said confused.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. You can't smell anything can you?"  
  
"No, I started to worry. Well we should get a move on if we want to go see Zane before lunch."  
  
With that they ran as fast as they could away from the motel.  
  
*************  
  
At about 11 they came upon an old brick colonial house.  
  
"Zack, is this where Zane lives?"  
  
"Yep, I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." He said emphasizing too.  
  
"Knowing Zane, he probably started his room on fire." She said shaking with laughter.  
  
When they reached the door Zack knocked.  
  
A tall brunette came to the door and said,  
  
"Good Morning, Riverwood residence. How may I help you?" she didn't look as though she thought it were a good morning.  
  
Zack started, "Hi, um.is Grant around?" he said adding Zane's false name.  
  
The lady looked at them with a look of disgust, "Yeah, just sec." She turned her back and yelled, "Grant! You have company, and how many times have I told you not to use your chemistry set in your bedroom." She added upon seeing him come down the stairs with black marks on his face.  
  
"Sorry." He said and turned to Zack with a grin on his face, "Zack, my man. What's up? Oh, I see you do not go alone. Is this your lady friend?"  
  
Zack gave him a look that meant if-you-say-another-word-I'm-seriously-going- to-kill-you!  
  
Throwing his hands up in defeat he said, "I was just joking! I knew it was my baby sister Maxie. So how are you?" he asked when he had turned to Max giving her a big hug.  
  
"Great! How are you, Grant?" she added with a little giggle.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny! I'm good!" he turned back to Zack, "So, how long are you staying this time?"  
  
"We gotta leave by 3." Zack merely grunted.  
  
Zane started thinking. Was that a flash of jealousy I saw spark through Zack's eye's when I hugged her? I think brother man's got a thing for baby sis.  
  
"So, Max. Got any boyfriends?" he asked winking at her.  
  
She looked at her feet solemnly, "No." she merely grunted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to make you sad." He then leaned over and hugged Max again. Then suddenly on instinct looked up to see that jealous look in Zack's eyes.  
  
He release Max so suddenly she fell back, and would have fallen on her ass if Zack hadn't caught her.  
  
Zane looked up at Zack, "Yo, bro. Come here I gotta talk to you quick."  
  
Zack walked over to Zane and sat down as Max made her way down to the garden and sat on the pretty yellow bench, admiring the flowers around her. 'Actually she just wanted to be close enough to hear what they were talking about.'  
  
After Max walked away Zane asked, "You got a thing for her don't you?"  
  
"What?! I mean no!" he added quickly.  
  
"You do too, now don't give me that bullshit."  
  
"Okay, okay I do like her. But, I have the feeling she likes somebody else."  
  
"Naw man. What you seeing is her looking at you, but you ain't realizing it because you in denial." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! How about I talk to her."  
  
Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Zack, like me? No way in hell. He was so in love with his mission. How could he like her?'  
  
She was so lost in thought when Zane walked up beside her and sat down, she didn't even notice.  
  
"Maxie, do you have a crush on someone?"  
  
"No!" she replied a little to quickly.  
  
"I think you do," he added with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Okay, I do. But, you don't know who!" she added returning his grin.  
  
"Oh, I do. You in love with Zack over ain't you?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"No, it's just that I can feel what's going on between you two."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led the way back to were Zack was standing.  
  
"Max, we better get going. We gotta go check on Tinga."  
  
When Max turned to have one final look at the beautiful garden she failed to see Zane give Zack two thumbs up grinning.  
  
"Well, Grant. I'll see you around!" she said hugging him tightly.  
  
Zack merely nodded while holding a grin that was so not him.  
  
"See ya bro."  
  
"Yep, don't forget to have a little fun. Let a little loose." He added knowing Zack really wanted Max and she in return wanted him just as bad.  
  
With that Max and Zack set of to go see Tinga in Houston.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please Review, I like to hear your critism and your praises.(mostly praises) but, it's all good, all the time. Enjoy!-ARI 


	6. Are you going to act on instinct?

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm kind of in the middle of another story too. Well I hope you people enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't get very many these days :( Thanks to all who reviewed though!-ARI  
  
P.S. I know it is a really short chapter but I still have to figure out how I want this story to go! :S  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 6: Are you going to act on instinct?  
  
**********************************  
  
After Zack and Max had left Zane's they were both distancing themselves from the other. Zack finally broke the ice between them after not talking for 4 hours.  
  
"So."  
  
When she didn't reply he spoke again, "Max, I'm kind of tired. Do you think we could get a room?"  
  
"Yeah, make sure it has 2 beds though." She called after him.  
  
Zack walked in the motel and got a room. Making sure he had 2 beds. When he came back out Max was standing there looking at her feet.  
  
"What's wrong Maxie?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
"Okay," he said letting it go. "Let's go I got a room."  
  
When Max made a movement a shadow crept forward and pointed a gun to Max's head.  
  
"Your not going anywhere." A sly voice said. "Or, your little girlfriend here is going to get it."  
  
He recognized it as Lydecker's voice, but what Lydecker didn't realize was that he was holding an X5 also. He thought Max was a normal.  
  
Zack tried to tell Max, but it wasn't working. Max was confused, and then she got it.  
  
'Lydecker didn't know that she was an X5, he thought she was a normal.'  
  
After that thought she blurred from his grasp and took his gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Max" he asked confused.  
  
"No," she said sarcastically, "It's her fairy godmother, of course it's Max."  
  
Max handed the gun to Zack, then they turned and ran as fast as they could. They ran almost all the way to the border of Texas. When they stopped Zack pulled Max into a hug.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you back there" he sobbed.  
  
Surprised by his actions, it took her a second to realize she was where she had wanted to be for so long. She clung to him tightly, she didn't want him to leave.  
  
When he felt her hug him back he was surprised. He remembered that Zane had told him that Max liked him, but he didn't believe him back there. Now, however, he did.  
  
******************  
  
When they finally pulled apart Max looked up into Zack's eyes. 'Gosh! His eyes are so mysterious, but in a good way. I could look into them forever.'  
  
"Zack," she started to say something but was interrupted  
  
"Look Max, I have something I need to tell you before I let you say what you need to say. I.um.I think I'm falling in love with you." He managed to stammer out.  
  
She looked up and grinned, "Really? That's good, because I'm falling in love with you."  
  
She saw his body relax, he then realized how big the burden he had been carrying was.  
  
He looked down at her and grinned.  
  
"Are you sure about that Maxie?" he teased.  
  
Slightly taken back by Zack acting normal. She teased back, "Well, I was. Up until a minute ago." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Really, what happened?" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I stopped falling in love, I realized I already fell. And I fell pretty damn hard too!" She said slightly punching his arm.  
  
He looked into her eyes and felt his soldier-self melting away. So, he did the only thing reasonable at the time. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
The kiss was soft yet sensual. It shot tingles up and down their backs.  
  
"Well, we better be on our way." He said, slightly angry that they had to keep going.  
  
"Yah, Tinga, Yah." She said as if she were in a trance.  
  
Zack moved out of their embrace and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. They then continued their walk to Houston.  
  
****************** 


	7. Houston we have a Problem

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter! I've been stuck on this story. If anyone has any ideas please tell me! Well, would it be too much to ask for 5 reviews! Enjoy!-Ari  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7: Houston We Have A Problem  
  
Max and Zack walked off into the night holding each other. They knew things were changing between them. What they did not know was this might be the last peaceful moment of their life.  
  
After walking out of the small town they came upon another town, and there they hijacked a car. They figured walking to Houston just wasn't something they wanted to do.  
  
They drove into Houston at 3 am. They drove around until 7, then went directly to Tinga's current residence. When they got there they saw a peaceful house, too peaceful.  
  
They got out and walked as calmly as they could to the door. When they reached it, they cautiously knocked. As soon as they did Tinga appeared at the door.  
  
"Zack, is that you?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I brought a friend too." He said stepping aside to reveal Max.  
  
Tinga squealed in delight, "Max!"  
  
They rushed forward and hugged each other for a while. After a while they pulled apart.  
  
"So, what brings you to these parts?" Tinga asked.  
  
"Well, you of course." Max answered.  
  
Suddenly, they all three heard the crunch of a military boot. All three heads turned. They couldn't believe the site they saw. There not even 100 yards away was a Manticore soldier. He had the standard uniform, black helmet, black pants, black boots, and the black top. They suddenly heard other boots crunching all around them. They were surrounded.  
  
Zack whispered very quietly. "Max, Tinga, get away from here as soon as you can." After saying this he sprang into action, kicking wildly at the soldiers. These soldiers didn't use their guns. They must have been under the orders to capture, not kill.  
  
Tinga took a hold of Max's arms as she tried to run towards Zack. They hid under the bushes, with Tinga's hand over Max's mouth. She struggled against her sister.  
  
They had used a tazer on Zack, but not for long enough to make him shake, just long enough for them to grab him. At this moment, Max ripped free of Tinga and ran towards Zack. She didn't get very far before Tinga grabbed her again.  
  
"Zack!" she yelled before Tinga's hand took back it's spot.  
  
The soldiers didn't hear it but Zack did. He turned towards them and looked at Max and Tinga and yelled "RUN!"  
  
***** 


End file.
